villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rejects No.1
(The first in the Rejects series - it is a comedy-driven superhero caper involving an unlikely group of dimension-travelling heroes in the style of things like Guardians of the Galaxy and Exiles : get ready for universe-hopping, sanity-defying misadventures with the group that deal with the threats no one else can be bothered with..) Prologue The scene begins in a fast-paced battle on a war-torn planet in a remote area of space, with a lone figure in an orange jumpsuit literally bouncing across the ground like a beachball as several armored figures on hover-discs fire lasers in wildly inaccurate patterns. The bouncing figure finally comes to a stop near a small bunker, taking the shape of a rather ordinary man as he extends a hand outward, smashing open the bunker door with a comedically inflated fist before running inside. <<..I sincerely hope you have a plan, Master Bounce.. this sector of space is highly volatile - not to mention forbidden by Multiversal Law.. as your advisor I must remind you what you are doing is extremely illegal..>> a computer-voice spoke out from a small wrist-mounted device attached to the jumpsuit-figure. "Listen, M.A.T. - if I don't get this thing now then the entire Omniverse could be in jeopardy.. illegal or not.. I can't let that happen.." Bounce replied, sliding under a security-door that was in the process of shutting down, red sirens blaring as he tripped every alarm in the area. <> M.A.T. began. "No time for that, besides - they are depending on me.. I'm not as stupid as I look.." Bounce said, entering a small room and looking over at a stand, sitting atop the stand was what appeared to be a deck of cards, floating in the midst of an energy-field. <<..I do not question your intelligence, Master Bounce.. however we are dealing with extremely unpredictable forces.. I suggest..>> M.A.T. began only to be silenced as one of the walls of the room shattered, Bounce leaping back as smoke and debris filled the area : remarkably the stand remained untouched. "Hey, hope you don't mind us dropping in.." a chicken-suit wearing man declared as he opened the door of an impressive hover-truck, which had been driven straight into the wall : two females also emerged, one a rather intimidating punk with rainbow hair and another looking like a cheerleader. "Bantam? I thought you guys were captured.." Bounce began. "We were, then Cupcake grew about ten times her usual size and Brute let loose the old alien arsenal.. I helped too, bit one guy right in the -" Bantam replied, though he was cut short by the punk. "ENOUGH! we don't have much time, let's get this Omni-Deck and get off this planet before we're sent back to that prison.." Brute snapped, heading towards the stand. "Brute, wait - we don't know what the Omni-Deck can do.. we need -" Bounce began, yet it was too late, Brute had already snatched the cards from the stand and in an instant everything turned to blinding white as a beam of energy transported the entire group off-planet. As this occured many armored-figured watched in amazement, having surrounded the bunker, yet unable to do anything but watch as the blinding light slowly faded - leaving behind an empty bunker. It didn't take long for confusion to kick in and one of the figures spoke through a com-link to an unseen authority: "sir.. we lost them.. the Omni-Deck has been jeopardized.." "Then it appears you have failed me - no matter.. I didn't steal that Deck just to lose it to a bunch of rejects.. return to your duties - I shall deal with this.. personally". Chapter 1 The scene switches to a park in the middle of a modern city on Earth, such parks had become very popular after the tragedy known as Warcry - providing a place of rest amidst an often uncertain setting as well as showing humanity's ability to create and nurture rather than simply destroy. Yet in a moment the peace is shattered as Bounce, Cupcake, Brute and Bantam crash down in a flash of light, ending up in a heap as the cards Brute held suddenly scatter : the group scramble in a panic as a breeze picks up and the cards begin to blow around the area, light enough that a light breeze causes them to take flight. "Ack! Get off me!" Bantam complains. "The cards! damnit! get the cards!" Bounce yells, stretching as much as he could and snatching a few - yet he became tangled as Brute spun around, disorientated. "Bounce! what are you-!?" Brute began, toppling over and causing Bounce to do likewise as Cupcake just sat up and looked around. "Woah.. wh-where are we?" Cupcake began, not yet taking notice of the chaos around her. "...g-get... off..." groaned a short, crimson-haired man, who was standing below where the Rejects fell in and was now lying at the bottom of the pile. "Ruichi! You okay?" asked a girl who hovered nearby, glowing like a pink spectre and speaking at the pace of machine gunfire. "Did they break anything?" "...nothing, Nebula," replied Ruichi, as Bantam scrambled over him. "...except my dignity..." "The cards! THE CARDS!" Bounce repeats, freeing himself and trying to capture as many cards as he can but many have already escaped into the wind - leaving only a scarce few floating nearby and only three in Bounce's grip. "Uhm.. let me guess.. this is bad?" Bantam begins, getting up and looking around. "Three cards.. how many does that leave in the open?" Brute begins, also looking around. "a deck of cards normally consists of 52.. so.. I'd wager.. a lot.." Bantam replies. "..are you alright?" Cupcake notes, looking to Ruichi "..you should be more careful..". "Says the one... who drops out of the sky on top of me..." mumbled Ruichi. "Oh, lighten up, Ruichi," said Nebula. "They didn't fall on top of you on purpose... and you're not hurt too badly. You've got to be optimisitc about these kinds of things." "No, thanks..." said Ruichi. "C'mon, show some optimism," said Nebula. "You'll feel much ''better. Like this: one bad thing happened to you today, so that means the rest of the day will be good! Right?" "That statement," said Ruichi, "is completely devoid of logic." "Logic, schlogic," said Nebula dismissively. "Just ignore the logic that makes you feel bad and substitute your own! Repeat after me: nothing bad will happen today." Ruichi blinked, confused. "DAMN IT" Bounce said, ending up sitting on the ground and clinging to the three cards in a rather pathetic look akin to a child that just lost an entire bag of candies. "So.. the cards.. how are we going to get them back before this planet is royally screwed?" Brute asked. "We're talking about the Omni-Deck here, whatever happens - we're screwed.. thanks mostly to you, by the way.." Bantam replied. "No one asked you, Chicken Man" Brute snapped. "That's MISTER Chicken Man to you!" Bantam snapped back. "So, what's the deal here?" asked Nebula. "Are you guys cosplayers? Where'd you get that chicken suit? I want one, too!" "...I don't think they're cosplayers," said Ruichi. "Yup... totally cosplayers," said Nebula, surveying the other four and nodding. <<..I hate to be a bother but I appear to have become dislodged..>> a computer-voice speaks out, the wrist-device that had once occupied Bounce's wrist now lay on the ground. "You're one to talk, you little pink -" Brute began. "Hey, leave her alone.. not her fault YOU messed the mission up!" Bantam said, starting to puff himself up. "Oh yeah? listen you oversized canary - I did NOT mess up!" Brute snapped. "Ugh.. sorry.. they always fight when they're stressed.. we're not cosplayers.. we're superheroes.. well.. kind of.." Cupcake said, conversing with Ruichi and Nebula. "Kind of superheroes?" asked Nebula, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Are 'kind of superheroes' any different than superheroes?" "We're.. Rejects.. kind of the bottom of the barrel.. yet we face the stuff all the popular super-types don't want to deal with - weird stuff.. I don't think you' understand.." Cupcake replied, despite the fact she was addressing a magical pink fairy. Meanwhile the other Rejects were still bickering, with Bantam doing an odd "dance" around Brute like an angry chicken and Bounce trying to split the two apart as Brute just gave Bantam a few curse words that'd make a sailor blush. <<..my sensors detect heightened hostility.. we must stop this at once.. is anyone listening? .. I am a highly advanced Omniversal Tool, not a lawn ornament!>> the wrist-device states, still on ground and clearly not too pleased about being ignored. "Ooh! Talking computer thingy!" exclaimed Nebula, losing interest in the argument and picking up the device Bounce had dropped. "Nebula, leave it, it's not ours," said Ruichi. "But it talks!" said Nebula. <<..we must locate the Omni-Deck before it can be utilized by hostile forces - my data suggests they are currently teleporting across the multiverse as we speak in a pattern that can be traced by my Remote.. in other words, let us not panic.. this can all be fixed..>> the wrist-device comments as it is lifted up. "What? we can track them down? well, that makes things a LOT better.." Bounce began as he made his way over to Nebula, extending a hand "..you better give me that, MAT has a tendency to cling onto things if you get too close, don't want a near all-powerful piece of ultra-tech strapped to you now, do we?". "Oh- here," said Nebula, handing MAT over to Bounce. "So... he's a near all-powerful piece of ultra-tech? What can he do? Oh! Can he make it rain chocolate?" "Damnit, Bounce - why are you telling her that? was ''"hey, please give me that?" so hard?" Bantam exclaimed, finally stopping his bickering with Brute. "Ooh," said Nebula, "so it's a ''top secret ''near all-powerful piece of ultra-tech. My bad! I won't tell anyone about it, I promise!" To emphasize her point, she made a zipping motion over her lips. <<..thank you Master Bounce, the Wisp species are often chaotic by design - there is no telling what damage could of been done with a Multiversal Link..>> MAT stated. "Whatever damage she'd do is nothing compared to what's already been done.." Brute began. "Uh.. guys?" Cupcake commented, looking up as a vortex suddenly opened "..someone better put MAT on.. because I think we're definitely in trouble..". "Ooh, cool!" exclaimed Nebula. "Did MAT do that?" Ruichi stepped protectively in front of Nebula. The vortex swirled as a tiny figure emerged, floating down - the figure resembled a human dressed in a brown jump-suit but he was no larger than 4 inches in height : as he lands the vortex closes behind him and he stares at the entire group with a serious, dark expression. "Ooh, what's that?" asked Nebula aloud, breaking the awkward silence. "It's so... tiny..." The others simply stared in a mixture of confusion and mild irritation as the tiny figure continued to stare right back - eventually MAT comments <<..we should continue with caution : I advise against any sudden actions..>>. "HELLO? WHO ARE YOU?" blurted Nebula, quickly stooping close down toward the tiny figure. Without warning the figure leaped high in the air and made to bounce off Nebula's head - upon which he starts to leap from person to person, startling the group with the sudden attack. "Hey!" Nebula exclaimed, snatching at the tiny figure. "Ruichi, get him!" Ruichi did nothing, even as the figure sprung off of his head. Category:Comedy Category:Superhero